The Demon Wars
by The War Wizard
Summary: Naruto and some of his friends discover a whisked in to an adventure bigger than the creation of Konaha itself. tema/shik, naru/hina, sasu/saku, ino/chouji, are all together for this epic
1. Chapter 1

-1Konahagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves, home to some of the strongest ninja to ever grace the ninja nations. But unknown to all but the head of the Hyuuga, secret keeper of the village, their origins actually belong in the far west. Across the massive ocean in the feuding samurai nations. Unknown to even him though, the clans that came across the ocean, contained demon clans as well. The strongest clans in Konaha, the Hyuuga, the Uchiha, the Yamanaka, the Nara, the Akimichi, and strongest of all, the Namikaze. Each of the clans that have demon blood have gifts. The Nara, strategists to Konaha, developed their brilliance and shadow manipulation abilities come from the Shadow Phoenixes. The Yamanaka, interrogation experts of Konaha, gained their mind abilities from the warrior Thunder Demons. The Uchiha, technique creation experts, gained their eye abilities from the Cobra Demons. The Hyuuga, most knowledgeable and secret keeping clan of Konaha, gained their eye abilities from their Dragon originators. The Akimichi, strongest and most honorable warriors of Konaha, gained their strength and size increasing abilities from the Wolf demons that created them. And the leaders of all the other demon clans, the Namikaze, most ferocious and skilled warriors of Konaha, gained their freakish stamina from the most noble of the canine family, the Foxes. The other clans of Konaha are strong, but they lack the power of their demon clan brothers.

The creators of Konaha came across the ocean originally with three dozen clans, intermixed with demons and humans, to start their village away from the wars of their original home. But immediately after landing, were attacked by the ninja village of the then nation of Lava. When the battle was over, all of the existing ninja were dead. And only eleven clans of the original three dozen remained. The human clans, being far more numerous, allowed numerous young women to be engaged to the heirs of the demon clans. They then built their clans numbers up as they built their village. But they also noticed spies from other nations coming and gathering large amounts of intelligence. So to protect their children, the leaders of the demon clans gathered together and created the Seal of the Six Great Powers. The full purpose of the seal was to suppress all of the features that could possibly point toward demons being the ancestors to the clans of the village. For a time, it was successful. But nothing is meant to last forever. The seal began to dissolve after about a hundred years. Abilities began to show up. A clan that could train three times longer than any other, a clan that could control the very shadows everything emits, a clan that could enter your very mind, one that could copy your every move, another that could increase their very bodies' proportions, and the last could see the pathways of a persons chakra and through solid objects. At first the regular villagers were suspicious of the six clans, but after years of observing them, they had no other signs of being other than human. With time, the villagers all forgot the way that the village was created.

Across the vast ocean, the samurai-demon wars continued. The side fighting to have humans live side-by-side with the stronger demons, was starting to lose. The war had been going on for generations, and now it was starting to show as full blooded demon clans on the side of humans were beginning to vanish. The Inu clan, once one of the most magnificent clans, was all but gone. The Phoenix, Dragon, Tanuki, Owl, Eagle, Thunder, and even the Wind Masters were all extinct. The Kitsune, those that remained with the war, had gone missing except for one member and the Neko had only two known members alive. Only three Inu members remain among the living, fighting against far superior numbers to keep alive those among the human race that they loved. Their mates had both been granted much longer lives through the use of ancient demon magic's. The only clans left of their fighters that had any significant numbers left were the Wolves, the Miko's, the human samurai, and the forgers.

Samurai Nations:

This story begins with a mission, the most important mission that had ever been drafted from a father to a son.

"Get Ryoka in here!" ordered the lord of the castle, one of the last strong holds left of the good guys. "I need my son in here now!" screamed his wife. The lord Inuyasha, half-demon warrior and lord of the Twilight Palace, and his mate Kagome, dimension/time traveling miko and mother to Ryoka the half-demon son of Inuyasha, sat in the throne room of their stronghold so that they may give their only son the mission of utmost importance. The mission to bring back the demon clans that fled all those years ago. Ryoka, an almost exact copy of Inuyasha only with softer feature and streaks of black through his silver hair, ran in at full speed to his father's throne room. Resplendent in his emerald fire-rat haori and hakama, his Yashenmaru bouncing at his left hip.

"You requested my presence father," he spoke as he bowed to his father and his mother.

"My son, I need you to cross the ocean to the west and bring back the clans that fled so many years ago." "I understand father. Do you think that they will be easy to find?" Inuyasha thought for a moment, then answered his son in as serious a voice as he'd ever used to his son. "You may never return to this land before we have lost this palace." Ryoka stared at his father in shock. "U-understood." With that he left the throne and went to pack his equipment. Kagome turned to her mate, tears in her eyes.

"Will we ever see him again?" He also had tears as he looked away from her, "We should look to the lighter side and have hope that he will return before we are forced to flee this stronghold." They stood and left to their bedchambers. Their son sat on his bed, staring at his pack with food and his demon armor, a gift from his uncle Sesshomaru to keep him safe from certain energy attacks, as he contemplated his long journey. 'Will I be able to find them before they can mass their forces to attack this hold' He wondered as he gathered his pack and left his room. He ran through the halls, memorizing ever detail so that he can find his room after coming back from the successful mission. He came around the bend and saw the boathouse. With tears in his eyes as he entered the ship.

Wave Country:

Naruto Uzumaki stared wide-eyed at Haku, Kakashi's arm through his chest, as he smiled and fell before the copy-ninja. They all turned as they heard a resounding clapping at the other side of the bridge. "Demon of the Bloody Mist indeed. More like a baby devil. You couldn't even defeat three kids and one man. Well, I guess it's just as well. I was never going to pay you anyway, but it is a shame that that little whore got killed. We could have used some entertainment after we killed ever one else." Said the stout, pudgy little man known as Gato. "Kakashi, it seems that our fight is over." as the man known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist struggled to stand, "Hey kid, " Naruto looked up at him, "I need a kunai." Naruto pulled one out of his pouch and threw it to him. He caught it in his mouth, then rushed the evil little man, the visage of a horned demon appearing as speed along. After the thug had been killed, the villagers showed up. With so many enemies, the remaining thugs fled. Zabuza stumbled to the fallen Haku, and laid beside him as he too passed in to the spirit realm.

Two weeks after that, the bridge was completed and named the Great Naruto Bridge in honor of the boy who inspired the village. The journey back to Konaha was uneventful. It was just a long walk compared to the journey to Wave. Everyone was alone with their own thoughts. One, thinking of all the reading he was missing out on, another thinking of all the abilities that he'd be able to get through the use of his eyes(one guess who that is), another thinking that she might finally be able to get Sasuke to go out with her. But the last was confused, Kakashi would probably say that he was overwhelmed by his emotions and that was how the Kyuubi's chakra was able to take over him. But this wasn't true. Yes the desire to kill came from the Kyuubi, but he'd been in complete control of his body, and the power that had flowed through him. He'd thought that the chakra would have controlled him, but he'd controlled it! It had been at his beck and call. He decided to figure it out over a bowl of ramen when he got back home. No one noticed the serious look on Naruto's face, Sakura didn't care, Sasuke was to absorbed in himself, and Kakashi was reading his porn. Four hours had passed before Naruto noticed something was off, the trees looked the same, no matter how much walking they'd done. "Does anyone else notice that we've walked by that same tree about five times?" he couldn't help but ask. Startled, Kakashi lifted his forehead protector and exposed his Sharingan and the illusion was broken. Ever one armed themselves with a kunai, and heard the strangest thing, laughter. Out of the woods walked the strangest man they'd ever seen. He wore armor over his chest and shoulder, with some kind of fluffy white thing over his right shoulder, a katana at his left hip, dog-like ears on top of his head, golden eyes, hair colored silver with black streaks running through out, and tanned skin.

(imagine Seshomaru's outfit without the flower embroideries and straight green with the silver armor) "Leave it to a prankster to see the prank," The man's silky voice having Sakura with a blush and leaving Sasuke jealous without knowing the cause, Naruto stared wondering how the guy knew about the Kyuubi . "Who are you talking about?" Kakashi asked as he could feel that the man wanted something, though he couldn't figure out what. "I want the student that has the most youki to step forward." he looked between the three students. "Youki?" Sakura just looked confused. "The energy used by demons and half-demons weakling." he clarified as he looked at her. "You know, why don't you three flare as much energy as you've got, I can probably pick out the most powerful among you." With that he released a massive torrent of power, much different than chakra for one thing it was yellow and had a slightly malicious feel to it. Kakashi felt that this was a threat and flared his chakra, nowhere near as powerful as this stranger. Naruto, sensing a way to finally out do Sasuke, pulled as much chakra as he could and flared it. The result sent everybody back a couple of steps. Sasuke, not one to be out done, flared his chakra as well. The result was amazing. A strange mix of red and gray, red being the most dominant of the two. The stranger stared in shock at the two of them. 'I didn't think that I'd find two of them so close together, a team even!' passed through his head before he called a stop to this. "Two of them, I didn't think that I'd be able to uncover two of them so soon! I mean, I have been at this for a year but, to uncover two at the same time, it's just amazing!" "What the hell are you talking about you loony?" Naruto demanded. He began going through hand seals which had them on guard instantly. 'I can't copy the seal sequence' Kakashi's eyes widened. "'Six Great Powers Seal x2 Release" his hand seals finished, Naruto and Sasuke began to glow.

Red for Naruto and Gray for Sasuke, a shell of power repelled Sakura and Kakashi's attempts to reach Sasuke. Kakashi turned toward the man to demand that he release the two, but discovered he was missing. With nothing else to do, he and Sakura sat and waited. Several hours later, the shells began to crack.


	2. Chapter 2

-I'm so sorry about the time it took for me to get this thing updated, and I promise to update a lot more often than I have so far. Also I'm going to run a pull on who should be with whom. And these are the ideas I'm toying with:

Lee/Tenten

Neji/tenten

Lee/oc

Gaara/Tenten

Neji/oc

Or just any combinations that you can think of, and justify, except for Hinata, Ino and Sakura, the pairings will be flexible. And if you have any ideas for bloodlines that the Kyuubi or Shukaku or any of the other demon containers could create, that would be appreciated. Again thanks for sticking with the story and enjoy the chapter.-

With a burst of light and a sharp crack, the shells split down the middle. The two stood up, so as to be seen by their teammates. Kakashi and Sakura just stared at the two team members they'd known for several weeks. They were dressed differently from what they were wearing. The one from the red sphere, stood at about 5"11', two blood covered gold fox ears peaked out through his blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders with crimson highlights, eyes closed with fangs peaking out passed his smirking lips and his whisker marks had became clefts in his face, his clothes had drastically changed from the orange jumpsuit. Black combat boots replaced his sandals, followed by black cargo style jeans, his kunai and shuriken hidden from view. At his waist, a black belt with compartments hidden along it with an orange swirl over each. Four blood covered fox tails, same golden color underneath, sprouted out of his back forcing a grunt out of him, a from fitting black shirt with orange slash marks, covered his chest with a black trench coat over that and an orange flame pattern up the sides that stopped about mid-waist and frayed at the shoulders (think of Kenpachi from bleach). His eyes snapped open to revealed blue with a slit instead of the pupil.

He turned toward Sasuke, and they turned as well. Sasuke's hair had lengthened (think about the level two curse mark) and had an almost scale like sheen to it. He had also grown to about5"9', his face darker with scales around his eyes. His eyes were open and a fully mature Sharingan on a gray back drop with a slit pupil in his eye as well. His pristine white pants had been replaced by black Jonin style pants. He was wearing ANBU style armor, a gray Sharingan printed on the shirt, with a sleeveless black trench coat over that and black combat boots had replaced his sandals as well. The same flame pattern, only with gray instead of orange covered his trench. He looked over at Naruto, they clasp hands and nodded. Naruto suddenly smiled, "How you feeling Sasuke?" The smirk on Sasuke's face said it all. "I feel much more powerful, how about you?" "I feel the same way. And I seem to know so much more about who I am than I did before," he glanced at Kakashi and in his eyes a mature Sharingan sprang to life, Kakashi's eye went wide, "I also know who I am cousin." "What are you talking about? You're not related to Sasuke-kun. And what do you mean by 'who you are'?" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry. You see, there was a group of Sharingan users who fled the Leaf Village and went to Whirlpool Country, were they founded the Uzumaki Clan. Only one member of the clan escaped from the slaughter of it. She came to Konaha, were she met a man that she fell in love with. I looked up anyone named Uzumaki, all records but one was destroyed. It was a hospital record, she gave birth to a son on the night that the Kyuubi attacked the village. She died during child birth, but his father, the man that everyone in the village loves, came and took the boy away, to be used as the final resting place of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was the boy that the Fourth chose, his own son, Naruto Namikaze is my name and I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, as well as a cousin to the Uchiha clan." he finished with a bow. "Oh, and I'm also a member of the Kitsune clan, as all the Namikaze were. That was why the Kyuubi originally came to Konaha, to get his family, except that Orochimaru intercepted him. He was still a member of Akatsuki then, but put a Genjutsu on the Kyuubi and he went mad. So he attacked us. Oh and as a side note, I'm beginning to merge with the Kyuubi to make the next generation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Which just means I'll be as strong as is physically possible to be in life, of course I'll have to work very hard to achieve the tails, being a Hanyou." everyone stared at him for a moment before Kakashi recoiled as well as Sakura, but for different reasons. "You're merging with the Kyuubi!" Kakashi yelled incredulous as Sakura screamed, "Demon" Sasuke stared at her for a second, then stepped forward. "Sakura, I'm a demon as well. For you see, I'm a member of the Cobra Clan." "W-w-what!" "That guy, who is on his way toward Konaha, released Naruto and myself from an ancient seal that bound our abilities and our blood from being able to effect us." he stepped toward her and she stared at him. He gathered her in his arms, "Now you will treat Naruto and myself with respect and not as he's been treated by the rest of the village, not as a monster. Our clans, both Cobra and Kitsune, fought with humans against demons who wanted to use humans as nothing more than food. Now I suggest we return to Konaha and try to find that man and see why he unleashed us." "I second that, and I want to see how many of our friends have turned out to be demons with us. Sasuke lets see how quickly we can get back to Konaha with our bloodline active." two flashes of light, one red, the other gray, and they were gone. "Hold on to me Sakura, Sakura?" Kakashi looked around; he stood alone on the road. Several muted curses were all that was left after a puff, and the road was empty.

Konaha:

Hinata Hyuga walked slowly down the road, her teammates several yards ahead of her as her team walked toward the Hokage Tower to report success at their first C-ranked mission. She didn't know that had she stayed in bed that morning she would never have been part of the history that was about to over take every member of the Ninja Corps. She talked little, being the shy girl that she was. Being belittled in her own home by her father and in the academy, as she was not one of the many girls that swooned at the very breath of the Uchiha, no, she had her eyes set on a different type of person all together. One that was put down by every other person in the school, but still tried his hardest to accomplish what he set out to do. She had her heart set on Uzumaki Naruto, the one man that no other girl wanted. In her eyes he was everything a shinobi ought to be. A kind, generous, and compassionate person who was always trying so hard to prove to every one that he was neither a dobe, loser, nor deadlast that everyone made him out to be. She would never tell a soul, but she'd tailed him the evening after the Genin exam. She had decided then and there, he was no demon. And take to the grave the fact that he contained the everlasting beast within him. She was amazed that a Genin could possibly master a forbidden jounin level jutsu, and had asked her father about the jutsu. She didn't reveal the truth about where she'd heard of it, because she remembered the dislike he had expressed about Naruto when she'd wanted to know everything about the boy after seeing the rejection on his face after meeting Sakura the first time and her running away from him.

"Hinata-san... Hinata-san. HINATA-SAN!" She started and blushed hard as she realized how close her teammate Shino had gotten and she was lost in her slightly Hentai thoughts about Naruto, a field of wildflowers and a hot spring day. "Y-y-yes, S-sh-shino-kun?" "We have arrived at the Hokage's Tower," he replied in his usual monotone voice, his face expressionless as it mostly was. "o-oh, okay. L-lets m-make our r-report," she said, walking in ahead of her other teammates. "Does she seem a little scatter-brained to anyone else?" Kiba whispered to his teammate and their sensei. "Yes, she does seem to be in deep thought as of late," Shino's voice carrying no emotion. "I'll talk to her after the debriefing," Kurenai spoke up after a moment of contemplative thought. With that they made their way in to the Hokage's Tower.

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the shift in the light, as it did they heard the voice of their teammate giving the debriefing to the Hokage in her stuttering voice. "A-and w-with that, w-we headed b-back home sir," "Damn, we just got here and she's already finished with the debrief!" Kiba shouted. A resounding 'Whack' went through the Tower's base room as Shino's hand came in to contact with the back of Kiba's skull. Every one stared as Kiba connected with the floor with a hard enough impact to knock him to La-la land. "I apologize for my student Hokage-sama," Kurenai bowed formally to the old man smirking behind the assignment table. "That's quite alright Kurenai-chan. seeing young folks enjoy their youth makes up for it just fine." He nodded to her, "Oh, and I request that Hyuga-san stay for a moment after. I wish to speak with her about an important matter as she is the next head of the Hyuga clan. Thank you for understanding and you are dismissed." With that, team eight left the room.

The Hokage stood, and gestured for Hinata to follow him. He walked all the way up to the Hokage's office before he stopped, sighed and motioned her to come closer to him. "Hinata, there is a man in my office that wishes to speak with you alone for a few moments; he says that it is urgent that he do so. He also warned me about not rushing in to the room if you should happen to flare your chakra. Be careful, this man exudes a strange aura, I'm not sure that I trust him alone. Anyway, go on in. And if you should need help, don't hesitate to call for it. I'll stay right out here." He leaned against the wall opposite the door and motioned for her to proceed in to the room. She hesitatingly grabbed the handle and turned it, opening the door and walking in to the room. "Ah, thank you for agreeing to meet with me." A silver-haired man wearing green had his back to her, a white fluffy thing draped over his right shoulder. As she opened her mouth to speak, the strange man beat her to the punch. "Young miss; can you please flare your chakra to its maximum?" She looked quizzically at him a moment before she did as requested, putting her hands in to the concentration seal. She noticed something off the moment her chakra started to flow. It flowed stronger, and was mixed with a strange silver energy that was stronger again than her chakra. "I see. It most be because of my presence that your youki is reacting. Very well, 'Six Great Powers Seal x1 release'!" A silver glow absorbed Hinata and a shell formed over that. The stranger leap from the window, as a hard banging resounded on the door. "To find the next one," with a small bit of laughter, he went on his way toward the Akimichi Clan house.

Konaha streets:

"Lee, why did you and the Akimichi have to bet on who could eat more," his teammate with the buns on her head asked her eccentric male teammate. "You see Tenten-chan, Akimichi-san has challenged me to an eating contest and it would put out my 'FLAMES OF YOUTH' if I did not face him in this most dire contest!" loudly proclaimed the green spandex wearing youth, "I'll win it for Gai-sensei!" shouted the eccentric with his custom 'Good guy pose' and magically tears flowed from his eyes and a sunset appeared behind him as if by some genjutsu. Tenten recoiled in fear, as if the 'GAI Virus' might somehow affect her as well. "Lee. Shut up. Or I'll put out your so called flames of youth myself. I can't believe that sensei actually made this in to a mission of team work for us, it's demeaning for a Hyuga," spoke the icy cold voice of their third teammate Neji Hyuga.

The prodigy was far from pleased since he'd heard about the contest from their sensei. He hated anything to do with weaklings like the Akimichi or any of the other weak clans. He had to make himself the best of the Hyuga so that he might be able to get rid of the main branch and for all time remove the Caged-bird seal from the Hyuga. This was his ultimate goal in life. Tenten glanced at her stoic teammate, a slightly worried expression on her face, as she felt the slight releases of killer intent that was coming off the boy. They continued their trek toward the Akimichi Clan house at a much reduced pace as well as a more subdued atmosphere about them. An inaudible sigh of relief escaped her as the clan house came in to view. "Alright guys, that's get this thing over with and return to training," Tenten just hoped the Akimichi didn't serve any Sake with the diner.

She voiced her concern to the head as they made the formal greetings. "Sake? Oh you don't have to worry about that my dear." "What do you mean Akimichi-san?" "Well you see, if an Akimichi clan member were to imbue any alcohol, he would become almost stark raving mad." Tenten and Neji shared a slightly shocked expression as Choza continued, "we Akimichi are natural practitioners of the ancient fighting form of the Drunken Fist and generally make any place look like a blast zone." he explained calmly. "I-is that just an Akimichi trait?" Tenten had to know. "Yes, it only effects the Akimichi. Why?" "Our teammate has the same things happen to him when he drinks." returned the slightly shocked Neji. Choza stared at them for a moment, "We'll discuss this with your teammate after you all meet a strange young man that wishes to speak with you," and he motioned for them to follow him as he started to walk down the hall. "Lee, we need you to come with us," Tenten yelled over to her teammate. Lee bowed to the Akimichi clan members he was conversing with and said a thank you as he chased down his teammates. He went to ask a question, but was motioned to silence by Tenten. They walked in silence for about ten minutes when they came upon a door. Choza motioned for them to step closer, then whispered "He's in there with my son and I've been bared from this meeting but will stay right outside. So if you need me, call and I'll join you." With that he opened the door and the three walked in to the room. An audible snap signaled that the door was closed. In a chair sat Choji and he waved slightly to Lee. "Thank you for joining me. Please tell me of which clans your from." Neji strode forward and proclaimed in an arrogant voice, "I'm Neji Hyuga, and my teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten. Their both orphans so they have no clan affiliation." He then stepped back to stand with his team. The silver-haired man wearing green and with the fluffy white thing over his shoulder nodded, then in a slightly gravelly tone formed his response, "You seem to be much more arrogant then that young Genin Hyuga girl I already spoke with, but no matter. Will all four of you please release a large portion of your Chakra."

Tenten spoke then "Sir, Lee had a disease that makes it impossible for him to form chakra. " "Lee," "Yes sir?" "Please form the gather seal and try your hardest to form just a little chakra, ok?" "I will do my best!" the man laughed slightly at his exuberance. The four youngsters did as requested and summoned as much chakra as they could. Around Neji, a violent silver storm raged inside his blue chakra. Around Tenten, a blood red swirled inside of her blue. Choji, had a white bonfire within a blue cocoon. And most surprising of all, the same white bonfire raged around lee with no inhibiters. "Thank you. That will be quite enough." Hurriedly assured the man, still with his back to them. Choji turned to Lee, "That felt like my own chakra, are you sure your related to the Rock family?" "Not anymore," responded the almost completely subdued Lee. "Well, this was fun, but I've still two others to approach, so I'll make this quick. 'Six Great Powers Seal x4 Release'." Four shells came up around the four. Silver for Neji, red for Tenten, and white for both Choji and Lee. With this part of his mission finished, Ryoka leapt out the window in search of his last two clans, the Yamanaka and the Nara, or the Thunder warriors and the shadow phoenixes.

After leaping around aimlessly for about an hour, he heard a clue. "Tch, your so troublesome Ino." "Say that one more time Shikamaru and I swear that you'll regret it. Now come on we have to train." with that they began to move off, 'I've got no other leads,' crossed his mind before he set himself to following them. He stood just outside the training area as they started to try to beat each other. The girl made a mistake and he saw a wisp of black as the guy made a couple of hand seals and his shadow shot out and captured the girl. The guy released the girl from his shadow, then flung a kunai straight at Ryoka. Ryoka's eyes widened as he shot out of his hiding place and landed several feet in front of the boy. "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Ryoka could see his eyes shift for a split second as he searched for a head band. "I wish for you and her to flare your chakra. Nothing more than that." The boys' mind must have calculated every possible out come before he nodded and his hand came together and formed the concentration seal. "Ino, do it so we can get this guy off our back alright." She nodded and did the same. A black shadow engulfed Shikamaru inside his blue chakra dome, as a yellow static zapped through Ino's chakra. "Marvelous, absolutely marvelous. I finally found you all." His hands sped through seals like crazy, and finally shouted out, "'Six Great Powers Seal x2 Release'" a yellow shell enveloped Ino and a black shell formed over Shikamaru.

Konaha, Hokage's Office:

She woke up inside a silver sphere. It looked almost like egg. 'Well if it's an egg, then I might as well get out.' She began to push against the sides, they were soft and began to split. With a heave, she threw the two sides away. The Hokage came awake when he heard the cracking of the egg. He stumbled to his feet quickly, looking out side to confirm it was well past night fall. He turned back to the silver egg, only to see a bright silver light coming out from inside it. With a crack and an impact, the light and the egg was gone leaving a strange girl in the middle. She glanced around the room and her gaze found the Hokage, she smiled lightly and bowed to him. He was stunned. The girl in front of him had the same eyes as Hinata, but this wasn't her. She wore black combat boots with black cargo style pants, a strip of silver ran up her leg. She was a quite obviously well endowed girl, if the black shirt was actually as form fitting as he suspected, looking to be about C-cup. A silver utility belt ran from the top of her right hip down to about mid-thigh on left leg. She had hips wide enough for child rearing though he suspected that that would be a while away. Over her black shirt lay a sleeveless beige trench coat with a curios silver flame pattern traveled from the base to about her waist. Her fingernails had become clawed at there tips. Her hair had an interesting mix of black and silver, from the top of her head and sprouting at a 15 degree angle were two horns, almost draconic in their red color. With out them, she stood at about 5"8' were Hinata stood at about 4"10'. "W-who are you ?" he demanded of this strange girl. "Huh? What do you mean 'who am I'? I'm Hinata." "Hinata is a member of the Hyuga Clan of Konahagakure and a Genin ninja, but you are not Hinata Hyuga. I will say it agai…," "Yo, Oji-san!" someone shouted from behind the girl near the window. "Naruto how the hell did you… Kyuubi, how did you take over your container? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN MY VILLAGE!" "Damn, Oji-san. You've really got a set of lungs in your chest after all." "Hokage-sama," hearing the voice of Kakashi, he turned to him, "How could you let the Kyuubi take control of Naruto? Explain this to me or so help me Kami," he left the threat hanging in the air. "Sir, you'd better sit down for this," with that, he launched in to a slightly abbreviated version of the story, he replaced Naruto as the one to sense something off. "and then we came straight back here. Our mission was a success and then we met that guy, this is now Naruto, who is merging with the Kyuubi and when that's done, he'll be more powerful than even sensei was. Oh, and Sasuke is also different." "How many of this generation will be chosen, do you think?" Naruto took a few steps toward the older ninja "Probably all the heirs, oh! Hi Hinata." She looked dreamily at him for a few moments, murmuring a Konichiwa Naruto-kun. There must have been something in the way she said those few words (dragons are supposed to be as masterful as Kitsune when it comes to seduction), cause Naruto stopped moving forward turned to her, and said the most shocking thing. "Hinata-chan, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Would you like to get something to eat with me?" She smiled wide and nodded emphatically. They left through way of the window, Kakashi and the Third Hokage were left alone and continued their conversation.

With Sasuke:

"Sakura," she was laying in a field staring up at the night sky, next to her lay the Uchiha, "why did you and almost every other girl in the class seem to have such a fixation on me?" He decided to take a different approach to dealing with fan-girls, to sit and talk with one to understand them. "Well, you were so mysterious, and good at everything that you tried. You never failed at anything. You always succeeded and everyone in the village seemed to love you, so I thought that you must have been accepted by ever facet of Konaha and I wanted to belong with you. I wanted you to see me as someone that you could confide in and be happy that you knew me and know that I'd always be there for you." he looked at her for a time. "So you basically wanted to be useful to me?" "she sighed, "I guess that you could put it that way," she stayed laying as she glanced to see him move closer to her.

His voice took an odd tone to it as he asked her a question that had rattled around a bit in his head, "Do you still wish to be with me?"

She looked in his eyes for a moment, thinking it over, then nodded slowly. "I'm going to do something that will hurt us both. You must not be afraid, or it will not work and we could both die here tonight. Do you still wish for me to do it?" she again nodded, this time no hesitation in her mind. He smiled the first true smile he'd let out in years. "Thank you." he opened his mouth, and his fangs grew several inches with a strange fluid running down them. His voice had an odd husky touch to it, "Expose the left side of your neck to about your shoulder," she did it, again, with no hesitation. She held her hair and shirt out of the way, and he struck. His fangs buried deep into her exposed neck artery and began to drink the blood that flowed in to his mouth. Tears ran freely down her face and little whimpers left her mouth as her skin began to take on a pale complexion. He withdrew when very little blood still flowed within her, and dug his fang in to his own wrist, hitting the artery within and putting it to her lips. "If you want to help me then you must drink," he urged her gently. She clutched his arm and began to drink the blood that flowed from him. After a time, he pulled his arm out of her grasp as she lay on the training field gasping. Gray wisps began to flow from her, she grunted as more and more of the gray seemed to envelop her. Soon, a shell of gray had formed around her. Sasuke sat and leaned his back against the cocoon of power to rest from the power bonding and whispered for Sakura to rest and become the mate he was seeking in her, his beautiful sakura petal.

Akimichi Head Office:

Four cocoons burst together. Neji surveyed the others with him, were Tenten should have been, there was a strange fox girl. She wore black combat boots and a traditional pair of black samurai hakama with an orange stripe running vertically at the sides. Her bare arms were crossed over her rather large chest, a dark orange sleeveless shirt covered her chest and a camouflage sleeveless black trench coat with an interesting orange flame pattern crawling from the base to her waist over that with a tie at her neck, almost like a cape. She grunted as two blood coated brown fox like tails made themselves known around her legs, the same color and blood coated ears rested on top of her hair. Her brown hair was hanging down from her head, some blood in it as well and she had the same whisker like marks as that orphan brat that his cousin liked.

He then glanced at the other two, who were greeting each other as if family who had been long gone. The two of them were wearing the same things. Forest green combat boots, with the same green color hakama and samurai style armor with a filtrating mask hanging around their necks, waiting to be used. A black sleeveless trench coat with the same flame pattern on theirs' as the fox girls, only theirs' was white. They each had a blood coated tail and two ears, the same as the fox girl's, only theirs had much courser fur then hers. The taller, bulkier one's ears peaked out of his brown hair, which seemed to poked straight up(think of Goku's hair while super saiyan ascendant) while the smaller, more agile looking one's peaked out from black hair that seemed to roll up from his head(think of Trunk's super saiyan hair).

The two turned to him, and spoke in voices that he vividly recalled belonging to different people. "Hey Neji, what do you think of our new looks?" His Byakugan coming to life the moment he thought about it, stunning him. He'd always needed to focus chakra to his eyes to activate it before, that's when he noticed something else. He could see more than just the chakra network! He could focus his eyes to see just beyond the room and even all the way outside the very Akimichi Clan grounds, and even more, there was no blind spot on his vision! It even showed what he could not see before, the area around the back of his neck. He thought about the Byakugan being off, and his vision snapped back to regular. "Where is a mirror." It was so obviously a demand that the bulkier of the to men moved to the desk and shifted till he came up with one. As he did that, Neji decided to check himself out. Black combat boots covered his once sandaled feet. His shorts had also been replaced by a pair of black cargo style pants with a silver stripe running up the sides, a black shirt covered his chest with a sleeveless beige trench coat and a silver flame pattern instead the other members colors. He looked at his hands and saw claws were his once immaculately clean fingernails existed. He looked up and Tenten tapped the top of her head to signify something on his head. His hand traveled slowly up and touched his head, were he felt something. He ran his hand down it, until it connected to the base of his skull, they felt like horns. Two of them and they extended to the back of his head. He took a calming breath then spoke, "I suggest we find the other members of the so called 'Konaha Twelve', I'm sure that if Choji would abide us once we get to Training Ground Ten." the room was empty so quick, when Choza poked his head in, there was nothing there, not even ruffled paper. When they got to the training ground, they came upon a curious site. A young man wearing similar clothing to them, sleeping against a gray orb. "He is obviously one of us, and another must be in the orb. Lets wait here and not wake him up alright?" She got nods from all the others, and they all sat and leaned against a tree, to wait for him to wake up.

Training Ground Twenty:

He broke out of the black orb, only to see an interesting site. A young woman, wearing black combat boots, black hakama with a stripe of yellow running up the side, covering everything else from view was a sleeveless purple trench coat with a yellow flame pattern running from the base to wear he assumed her waist lay. Her hair was a mix of platinum blonde and purple, while her ears ended in points. Quickly realizing that this was Ino , basing this on the fact that she was the only one he was with and being the only one he knew with platinum blonde hair, He looked at himself. He wore black combat boots, his pants had been replaced by pure black hakama, with a black mesh lay over a black shirt. On top of that he wore a black trench coat, with sleeves far to wide for his arms were his hands ended in talons instead of fingernails, and extending past his hands to allow for hidden hand movement. He felt an intense burning sensation running from his shoulder blade to the middle of his back, he dropped to his knees as he felt something rip from his back on both sides. As he recovered his breath, he saw a black feather float in front of him. He grabbed it, held it for a moment, then let it fall to the ground were it ignited a small black flame, which turned in to a regular fire in under a minute. He looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw his black flame feathered wings fully extended. He had them curl on his back.

His teammate began to stir, the crackling of the fire walking her up. She stood and stretched and heard a voice speak, "Ino, calmly turn around. I look very different, but I'm still Shikamaru." She did as told and saw what he'd become. His face was elongated and the comparison to a hawk popped in to her head. And he saw the rest of her. She wore a yellow shirt under the trench and her eyes were now a violent sparking yellow instead of pale blue. "I say that we find out what's going on from the other Genin of our generation, because that guy did something and I feel like it has to do with all the other Genin as well." as they stood to begin looking, they heard a horrible keening sounding. Grabbing Ino, Shikamaru lifted in to the air and made his way to Training Ground Ten.

Naruto & Hinata's date:

Naruto had been listening Hinata tell stories about her missions at Ichiraku Ramen for about an hour, he had hardly touched his ramen and it was only his second bowl, when he heard a terrible high-pitched keening. "We've got to go Hinata! I'll pay you back later Ichiraku-san!" He grabbed her hand and sped at full speed toward the training grounds. As he passed, people could only wonder were that sudden gust of wind came from. He and Hinata arrived seconds after Shikamaru and Ino, seeing Choji and Lee releasing the keen at the prone form of Sakura with Sasuke crying over her. He moved quickly and shoved Sasuke out of the way, then started doing CPR on her. Within moments, Sakura rolled and retched out a mouthful of blood onto the ground. She lay there, panting for breath at her near death experience. Sasuke stood in a rush to go to her, but was punched in the face so hard by Naruto, he flew several feet and landed on his back. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SASUKE! SHE WOULD HAVE DIED IF NOT FOR CHOJI AND LEE KNOWING THE DEATH KEEN!" his face relaxed slightly as Sasuke took the reprimand without response in front of everyone else, "If you'd waited I could have helped you perform the ritual, you know that." "Sakura," he called to her, "I'm alive." "Thank you Naruto, I'm still trying to get rid of the one man army thinking." he stood up, a nice bruise and some swelling going on in his cheek as he moved toward the pink haired girl. "Did it work?" you could hear the smirk in his voice as he responded, "Take a look." They looked at her then. Black combat boots, Jonin style black pants, Anbu style armor covered by a sleeveless black trench coat with the same flame pattern as Sasuke. Same scales around eyes that carried an immature two in one eye, one in the other, Sharingan spinning on a green back drop while her pink hair had black intermixed with a scale-like sheen.

"Hey, Ino, Sasuke chose me to become the girl that will be his mate. So set your eyes on someone other then my future husband. Ok? Wow, Sasuke-kun, I'm really sleepy. Can you help me get to sleep?" he nodded and leaned her upper body in to his lap. She was asleep almost immediately. Everyone related their personal stories of the unleashing to the others. Naruto could hardly believe the luck of his day. "No way! Tenten, we grew up at the orphanage together and I never suspected that you and I were part of the same family." to gain a girlfriend and two cousins, family members, all in one day. "Naruto!" he turned to and saw Hinata's cousin Neji of the Hyuga Clan staring at him hard. He began to get slightly nervous as the other guy continued to stare at him. "How did you know how to do that and why did you decide to save the girls life?" "Well, my life has been saved that way more times than I care to remember. And I was a homeless orphan for a few years after the orphanage kicked me out, you just get some things right after you fail after a couple of times. But I never got thanked for it, because I had the Kyuubi sealed inside me and they thought I was attacking them. And Sakura is one of my precious people, of course I'd save her life." everyone awake stared at him for a few moments before Tenten finally was able to frame a question. "And what's your dream again?" Several of the others nodded. "Well I want to become the greatest Hokage in history so that no one else ever has to go through the hell that I did and to make Konaha the most accepting place on the planet." they all stared speechless at this young man who'd been through the worst kind of hell, and still wanted to protect and improve the lives of those that had put him through it.

They all heard a clapping as a figure walked out of the surrounding forest. They all expected the guy who'd unleashed heir blood, that's not who this was. "Kukuku, very admiral young holder of the Kyuubi. How is he by the way, still stark raving mad about his family in Konaha? Or is he still under the Genjutsu I put on him?" out of the shadows of the trees strode none other than Orochimaru. Naruto stiffened, his chakra as well as his youki started to go ballistic. A very animalistic growl erupted from Naruto's Throat. "**I'LL KILL YOU! ENJOY THE NIGHT SKY OROCHIMARU, THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE IT FROM THIS SIDE OF THE SPIRIT WORLD!" **A very demonic voice ripped from his throat. He made to leap forward but found himself bound by a shadow. Everyone but Sasuke had taken up a ready position, Shikamaru's shadow held him for the moment. Neji and Hinata had Byakugan active and were in the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms stance, Ino looked ready for a brawl, Choji and Lee stood in the Iron Fist stance, Tenten stood in a very fox like stance, a stabbing dagger in one hand and a wakizashi in a reversed grip in the other. Sasuke asked the important question on everyone's mind, "Why have you come to Konaha Orochimaru?" "Why to make a bargain with you Sasuke-kun." "What do you have that I'd could ever possibly want?" "I've the solution to the dilemma about how to deal with your traitorous brother. I can give you the power necessary to kill him." Sasuke looked startled for a moment, then began to laugh. Orochimaru stared at him a little in surprise. " I can give you the power to finally get revenge on your brother for murdering your whole clan, and you laugh?" Sasuke's eyes were closed with mirth, but they snapped open unexpectedly and stared in to Orochimaru's, as a fully matured Sharingan. "He didn't get us all, Orochimaru. He missed myself, and my cousin Naruto. And he didn't count on me being able to induct my mate to the clan." Orochimaru's gaze snapped to Naruto's eyes to see the fully matured Sharingan in his eyes as well. "I don't need your power, and unless your blind, I've more pressing concerns." With that he began to comfort the awakened Sakura by brushing her hair gently to the side of her face. Orochimaru's expression turned vicious as his neck lengthened lunging past the defenders toward Sasuke, Naruto broke from Shikamaru's hold long enough to put himself in the path of Orochimaru's lunge. He got his hand up to punch Orochimaru, but the serpent slipped past his hand and bit down on Naruto's wrist. The others began to move to attack, but Orochimaru retracted his head and leapt in to the trees leaving a chilling phrase in the air behind him, 'He'll seek me out, when he doubts himself. I will have the Sharingan'.

The others moved to Naruto as he was rubbing his wrist, before their eyes three tomoe appeared next to the fang marks. They all apologized profusely, "It's not a problem, really guys, you're…" he clutched his wrist as he grunted and fell to his knees in pain, a few seconds later, and he was unconscious. Unknown to everybody but Kyuubi, who could see the results of what the seal was doing, he decided to change it from the inside. The image of a fox chasing its tail appeared around the Tomoe.

As they surrounded the unconscious ninja, Ryoka emerged from the forest in a pant, "Damn," wheeze "you guys got one big ass city," he noticed the two unconscious young ninjas laying on the ground. "I got here as soon as I could when I sensed your youki going off. Dragon boy," Neji looked up at him. "what happened?" Neji explained about Orochimaru and what Naruto had done to stop him from getting to Sasuke. "Well this presents a major problem," "Why, just remove the seal from my cousin so he'll wake back up!" Tenten demanded. During the explanation, Hinata was dabbing a clothe gently to Naruto's forehead. "Guys, Naruto has a fever from what ever that freak did to him." They turned to her. "Dog-boy, remove the seal so my cousin will be alright!" Sasuke wanted that thing off Naruto's arm as much as Tenten, "I can't remove it! The only seals I new were enough to remove the seals placed on all of you! He needs to go to one of your hospitals!" "Look at him!" Hinata shouted, "There is no way in HELL they'd take him now that he shows the signs of the Kitsune sealed in his belly!" he thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers, "Oh that's easily fixed! I know the perfect illusion to do just the trick," Golden youki began to swirl around him, 'Kitsune Disguising Illusion'. All of them felt it take effect immediately. One look at the others confirmed it, they all looked as they had before the unsealing. "After he's released from the hospital, all of you need to meet me at Naruto's apartment. Just go with one of the canines, fox or wolf, makes no difference. Memorize his scent and follow it to it's origin. Hurry up now, he's beginning to look worse than before." He vanished in a small orb and flew away.

Lee, Choji and Hinata lifted Naruto up and rushed him to the hospital. The others looked at each other for a moment, then they each headed home. Neji left for the Hyuga Compound, much was on his mind that night, Tenten headed toward her home, Shikamaru left for his home as well except he left a 'troublesome' as he left, Ino left with a lot on her mind as well. Sasuke and Sakura were soon left alone in the clearing, he lifted her unconscious form from his lap and gently scooped up her lower body and carried her bridal style. As he walked, he really paid attention to what was going on around him. "Good evening Uchiha-san," was said to him so many times he lost count, he nodded to each one and realized the real difference between him and Naruto. Naruto was a good person. No matter how many times he'd been stabbed in the back, he would still expose that same back to the same blade if it meant that his friends weren't injured. Sasuke would do no such thing, at this time at least. Maybe it really was possible for someone to change.

With that thought firmly embedded in his head, he knocked on the door of the Haruno residence. Her mother answered the door. "Oh, Uchiha-san, thank you so much for bringing my daughter to our home. I'm so glad it was you and not that other 'teammate' of yours, not that being on the same team as that brat makes you seem any different," she assured him as his eyebrow rose at the tone her voice had taken for the word 'team member, with such viciousness. "Have you ever sat and spoken to Naruto?" she shuddered in disgust, "Oh heavens no, he's a beast and I'll not converse with the like of him." "If you've never spoken to him, then how exactly do you know that he's a beast? Is it just speculation on your part, or are you basing every thing off of the fact that the Kyuubi is sealed within him?" her eyes shot wide as he mentioned an S-ranked secret in her house. What's more is he was questioning her hatred of the beast, after that beast had killed her innocent husband. "He's killed hundreds of people before he was supposedly 'sealed'." she hissed. "Oh, so your questioning the skills of the Yondaime now, the most revered Hokage in history. What's more, your daughter was saved tonight from death by a technique that had saved his very life several times over. He has tried to save every drunken man drowning in the very alcohol that had put them in that inebriated state to begin with. So don't ever tell me he's killed people since the Kyuubi was sealed within because the only thing I've ever known him to be was a saver of lives." with that he carried Sakura up to her room and laid her down to sleep on her bed, and walked back down stairs. "I'll be waiting for her at Training Ground Seven tomorrow morning, She had better be there." he walked out after that, leaving Sakura's mom to figure everything out on her own. He went home to enjoy the rest of the night in sleep. Naruto lay in a hospital bed, recovering from the bite of the curse mark. Hinata sat in a chair by his bed side, her head pillowed on her arms which lay next to Naruto.

Hokage's Office:

The Hokage sat in his chair, the most powerful Jonin in the village across from him as the head doctor at the hospital finished relaying his report of the mark on Naruto's arm as well as the reports from Choji and Lee. He left once done. "So Orochimaru is back inside the village," his son stated. "For now at least," the Cyclops pointed out. "and according to all reports, he placed a curse seal on Naruto. His original target seems to have been Sasuke, being more susceptible to thoughts of power for killing his brother. What we should be looking in to, is why Orochimaru chose tonight to come after Sasuke." "Some how, he must have known that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. And for that to happen, he must have a spy somewhere in the village." Asuma put his considerable strategic knowledge in to play.

"Kakashi-kun, where'd you take that stuck-up Uchiha brat once you got back to the village?" Anko Mitarashi purred in his ear. Her rather interesting demeanor threw most people off their game. Giving them the wrong impression that she was a slut, when she was actually so fearful of attachments that she was still pure physically. Her attitude was, more or less, just a defense mechanism stemming back to the betrayal of her sensei, the very man they were talking about, to her. "You know Anko, keep making those type of suggestions and I might just take you up on it one day…" the Hokage cleared his throat loudly, "Anyway, I took him straight to the hospital to show the doctor on duty that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan," he muttered low about putting a Genjutsu on him first, "and then I came straight here." Everyone had an epiphany. Sandaime quickly looked through his files, until he came upon the file assigned to Sasuke's doctor visits. The same doctor had examined him on every occasion, spending an unusual amount of time studying his eyes. The name on the file read 'Kabuto Yakushi'. "That's our traitor alright." Kurenai added her first comment. "He is just so completely unassuming. In most cases, I doubt that anyone could notice anything special about the man." They all nodded as they agreed. "Kakashi, go retrieve this man." "Yes-sir," and Kakashi was gone. "The rest of you can go to back to your night time activities." they nodded and they all left the room. "I'm to damn old for this shit," Sandaime muttered under his breath. He bent down and retrieved his copy of the little orange book, the office was soon filled with quite perverted giggles.

Konaha Hospital:

'What the hell did that freak do to me' Naruto sat and stared at his wrist. The marks obviously had something to do with the bite that sick fuck gave him. He looked down, and his face melted in to a tender look for the black haired girl with her head laying next to him. He decided he needed answers and the two best sources were the Hokage, the old man kept his eye on almost everything, and that strange dog demon. He slipped out of the bed, and decided not to awaken Hinata. She'd wake in the normal course of things, and right now he had much more pressing issues with that weird dog dude. He slipped in to his accursed orange jumpsuit, and left through the window. Hinata lay as if asleep for a moment, then leapt out the window after Naruto. After searching for more than an hour, Naruto admitted defeat. He just could not find the man. He had checked all over the village, and the man was nowhere. He decided to just go back to his apartment.

A light nagging sensation was tugging at the back of his mind for the entire search. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was though and soon lost interest. He unlocked his door and strode in to his abode. His stomach grumbled loudly, and he decided to sate his hunger first. He walked over and stood still for a minute, then "What the hell makes you think that you can just eat my ramen, dog-boy?" The guy turned up from his bowl, a noodle still hanging out of the side of his mouth, and quizzical look on his face, had Naruto rolling across the floor in laughter. He slurped up the noodle, "So glad to amuse you," a large amount of ire in his voice. Naruto got his amusement under control, then his face took up a serious look. "I understand how I know about my father, because the Kyuubi informed me, but how did I know all about that stuff about my mother's clan?" "Actually, I implanted that information in to you. I had done a large amount of research on your team, before I popped that illusion on you guys. Before I came to the land of fire, I was actually looking in Whirlpool country. I found all this information, stored up in hidden alcoves of the remains of the Uzumaki Clan House. So I put that info straight in to your head, during the transformation." Naruto contemplated this, then without a word of explanation, he opened the window and dragged a startled Hinata in to the room. "So that's what that nagging sensation was," he muttered as he placed her on his beaten up couch. "I suppose you heard all of that, right?" she nodded with a sheepish look on her face, "Well I suppose that's just as well, you will be my mate soon. Anyway, get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow, ok?" she nodded, "Only as long as we sleep on this couch," he sat down, and took off his sandals, and got in to a comfortable position. Hinata got a blanket from Naruto's room, then got in to position on him. Her back to his chest, with her head on his shoulder and her butt on the couch between his legs. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and snuggled his cheek against hers. They soon fell asleep like that, and Ryoka sat down and fell asleep in a crossed leg position with his back against the wall.

Naruto awoke to a delicious smell wafting through his apartment. It smelled better than ramen, at least this early in the morning. He noticed his arms were empty, but he could still smell Hinata's scent. He got up and walked in to his kitchen, and saw a sight more beautiful than any he could possible imagine. Hinata's black hair was still wet from a morning shower and hanging in clumps and she was wearing one of his clean jumpsuits, cooking a breakfast she most have bought the ingredients for that very morning. Most people would have found this slightly disturbing, but to Naruto this was awe inspiring.

He crept up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She eeped, then leaned in to the embrace. "So what's cooking, good looking?" she had a small blush on her cheeks. "I'm cooking you some eggs, bacon, sausage and some toast. This will be a much better breakfast than I'm sure your used to." she turned back to her cooking, his arms still around her waist. She soon finished and put plates for the both of them on the table. They sat and ate their meal in piece. Once finished, Naruto got up and took her plate to the sink. They spent the remainder of their time, sitting on the couch and talking about their lives with Naruto gently brushing her hair. It would have gone on like that until the end of the day, but a very angry father was using his Byakugan to locate his daughter. They both jumped up from the couch as something banged in to the door. Naruto got up to get it, and stopped as he put his eye to the hole. "Um, Hinata, were you expecting your dad?" "What!" she ran over to the door and peaked through the eye-hole. "Hinata! Get out here right now, or I'm coming in to get you!" Naruto didn't want his door to be destroyed, so he unlocked the door and let the angry man in to his apartment. Hiashi grabbed his daughter's wrist and began to drag her out the door. "Hey what the hell do you think your doing?" Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and dug his feet in to the ground. Hiashi noticed something was dragging on his daughter. "Were do you think you get the nerve to question me, Boy?" he demanded. "Well, she loves me so she stayed over after we had finished training. It was to late at night to let her walk home alone, ninja or not, some girls still get rapped." Hinata stared at Naruto, his lie so smooth, she almost believed it her self. "You were training with my daughter?" "Ya, she is so much stronger than she used to be. I'll bet that she could take on Neji, your clan's prodigy. So just let her stay awhile longer, and I'll have her home by 'Seven' I swear, and I never go back on my word." Hiashi contemplated this for awhile, while he never hated Naruto for housing the Kyuubi, that didn't mean that he trusted Naruto with the life of his daughter. "And no harm will befall her?" he was hesitant, but his grip had loosened. "There will be most of the Rookie Nine as well as Neji's team over." Hiashi nodded, "Just make sure that she doesn't become weaker." and with a poof, he was gone.

Naruto and Hinata both breathed a sigh of relief, then went back inside were they were informed that the others were on the way. Soon his place was packed as all of the Konaha Twelve were in his apartment. "Now I'm going to explain something to you, the reason I unleashed your demon blood was to assist me with something.." several hours had passed during his explanation of why they had fled the Samurai Nations and come to this land, he had also included the story of his mother and the journey to locate the Shikon Jewel and the struggle against Naraku, "and I was sent here to locate you guys and bring you back so as to assist our side of the struggle." Everyone had a contemplative look on their faces as they processed everything that they'd been told. Shikamaru made the connection quickly, "So theirs a very large chance that we'll not be coming back from this, isn't there?" Ryoka nodded. "Do you think that we should tell our parents about this, or should we just go?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. "Well, you weren't originally part of the equation, but I'd not tell them. They can move on faster and better if they think your dead. So I'm going to fake your deaths after you all leave the village on the pretext of training." This brought objections right away. "What if we want to come back to the village?" Sakura voiced her concern. "Well, we can't wait for very long, the voyage takes two months to complete." Naruto came up with a brilliant idea, "We can wait till after the Chunin Exams. There only a couple of weeks away, aren't they Sakura?" She thought it over for a moment, then nodded that he was correct about that. "Well, we just wait until after we've completed the exams, and then we came get old man Hokage to make it officially a mission for us all." everyone stared at him for a moment, then Sasuke summed up what everyone was thinking, "Wow, I didn't think you had it within you to come up with a decently complex plan. Well then, that's that. We'll stick with Naruto's plan, unless at some point it becomes necessary for us to abandon it and come up with something else."

"I think that it would be wise if we brought in Shino and Kiba in to this as well. We just might need their expertise in our venture." Shikamaru brought up the point that had been bothering Hinata. They nodded, "And I say that we all train together," everyone present turned toward Lee, "I mean it would be in our best interest if we all knew each others weaknesses so we might make them our strengths." they all agreed, and set up a meeting time of seven that night, at Training Ground Ten. Everyone went to do there own thing at that point, Sasuke and Sakura went together and soon only Naruto and Hinata were left, they decided to go and have another date. They made their way across town, taking a slow walk rather then the usual pace for ninja.

As they were strolling past some side streets, they heard a ruckus as the were going for lunch and quickly jumped to the source of the disturbance. A ninja in black pajamas with purple face paint, held Konahamaru by the collar of his jacket, and his fist was making it's way toward the kids face. As Konahamaru cringed from the punch, an impact to the air, but none to his face made him open his eyes wide. His self proclaimed boss, had caught the punch a scant two inches from his face. "Put down the kid." the order was said with a force that Konahamaru couldn't readily identify, though he'd felt it coming off his Grandpa. The strange nin put him down with a small shudder. " Konahamaru, take your friends and go play somewhere else." there was no mistaking the order. He nodded, and he motioned Moegi and Udon to follow him. Once they were gone, the street was deserted except for the two mystery ninjas on one side and Hinata with Naruto on the other. "Tell the one that smells like a mix of you and sand, to come out of where he's hidden." the two stared at the blonde guy who had just been able to sense Gaara with no pretense at all. A swirl of sand erupted in front of the two, it quickly died down to reveal the red headed Sand Ninja. Gaara's eyes stared at him hard for a minute before speaking, "Who are you to make the Ichibi withdraw from my mind in whimpers?" His eyes held a genuine need to know the answer. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, jinchuriki to the Kyuubi No Kitsune." Temari and Kankouro stared, wide eyed as their mass murdering, psychopathic little brother bowed to this fox ninja after only just meeting him. "If you want, I can help you with your seal. It must be only half formed, judging by the insomnia circles around your eyes. I can also help you merge with the Ichibi no Shukaku, the one before he was made insane by the priest that sealed himself inside of Shukaku. I've read up on all the Tailed Beasts, just in case a situation like this ever arose." Gaara nodded his head quickly, "Anything to get him out of my head." Naruto grabbed his arm, and they were gone in a sudden burst of wind. Hinata stared at the other two for a moment, then, flashed away. Temari looked at the spot the navy haired girl, Hinata, vacated then turned to Kankouro, "We need to find Baki-sensei." he nodded and they jumped toward their hotel room.

Naruto and Gaara on top of the Hokage Monument:

The two sat cross legged, across from each other on top of the Yondaime's head. Red youki poured from Naruto and flowed in to Gaara, and slowly but surly, a brown youki was beginning to flow out from Gaara. The flow of energy stopped as each opened their eyes, "You'll soon be so drowsy that you won't be able to stay awake. I can see from your eyes that you've suffered from insomnia for at least several years, but that won't even slow the process. You'll be a member of the extinct Tanuki Clan, the last member was none other than Shukaku who's mind was fucked do to that stupid ass priest. I've taken care of what the priest did to Shukaku. Anyway, you'll awake to a different appearance and you'll need to locate me. Myself and everyone from this village that is a hanyou, like you'll become, will be at Training Ground Ten. When you wake up, come to us and we can make the decision on how to approach your family with this." Naruto stood and walked past the almost unconscious Gaara to find his girlfriend. He turned and looked back at Gaara, and decided to inform him after he found them, that Shukaku would still be able to converse with him after the two had merged. He would always have Kyuubi to advise him of how he should use his power and all of the interesting abilities that Kyuubi would pass on to him. With a quick nod to the brown egg, he jumped off toward the training grounds.

Hotel Housing the Sand Ninja:

Baki stared at the two ninja in front of him. They'd just told him something that could not possibly be. Gaara listened to no one, not him, not his father, not his siblings. And his siblings just told him that Gaara listened to a strange fox looking leaf ninja and that ninja claims to be the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Find Gaara. Bring him back here." Gaara's siblings nodded and jumped out the window to locate their little brother.

-Sorry about the wait, I was shot in the eye with an airsoft pellet and haven't really been able to do a lot with my computer or this story. I should have the next chapter up soon and I hope that those that have read it at all can wait just a little bit more. And they will soon be on their way to war. Until I post again, Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Training Ground 10:

They searched the whole of the city before they went to the training grounds. They found him, conversing with the blonde kid from earlier. They both stared, and stared, and stared. Everyone looked toward the new entries, question marks floating above their heads. "What are you two doing here?" their brother asked, in a jovial mood. The two looked at each other, then had their weapons up and ready in less than a split second. "W-who are you? Our brother is not a happy person, he's a homicidal maniac!" The chakra swirling around the two was completely visible. Kankouro's puppet Crow clacked menacingly. Everyone gathered looked from the two, ready for war, to Gaara. An ashamed look took over his features. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help the way I acted toward you and everyone else. The priest inside of Shukaku's head was messing with her mind. It caused her to respond in the only way she could. She screamed for him to die and basically slammed against the bars of her cage in the my mind. A mad priest is the one who always took control of me when I slept. Again I'm sorry. She's fine now. Naruto helped me destroy the priest in her mind." The two sand-nins looked at each other as their hands slapped in to the rat seal, two waves of chakra raced from them as they shouted out 'Kai'. The genjutsu over the new hanyous as well as the new hanyou held without any waver at all. Temari had tears in her eyes, her weapon feel from her nerveless fingers, as she made her way toward her younger brother. Images of a tiny, red-headed baby with bright emerald eyes smiling and gurgling happily as she held it, her mother breathing her last as her arms feel limp from her new babies head and back. A foot away from Gaara, she fell to her knees, the tears flowing like rivers. He looked at his older sister, his own eyes tearing as well. He stepped forward and welcomed her embrace, hugging her with everything he had.

Samurai Nations:

"You have your mission Taki. Go and wreak havoc among their forces from within." the female ninja nodded. A puff of smoke and she was gone. Inuyasha turned toward his wife, "I didn't want to take her from her dieing grandfather, but Miroku will understand. We're at a desperate time. I think that we may have to use the jewel again." she stared at him for a minute, seeing if he was serious. He got up and began walking toward the main dojo. "You know that we can't use it to end this war! She told us that she won't do it." her face had a fierce set to it. "Don't you think I know that wench! I'm talking about a way to make winning this war easier. Imagine if we could get back our fighting ability from the old days. Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku's fighting ability back to peak! The jewel can do that! Get the jewel from where you put it, and I'll be able to make the wish. You've already used the wish you received, but I haven't! I can use it to get Kirara, Sango, and Shippo back from the places they've gone." She stared at him, stunned for a moment. She nodded and walked away. He watched her go, a sad look in his eyes. 'I just hope that the wish I have planned goes like I hope it will, or I'll be nothing more than one of them, a monster'. He turned away from the corridor his wife had taken, back toward the dojo, to take in some last minute meditation.

Konaha:

Three weeks passed in the blink of an eye. Kabuto had been executed by Sarutobi himself. He would not make the same mistake as he did with Orochimaru. Sentimentality played no part, and he died by Chidori to the heart. Kiba and Shino were brought in a couple of days in to the training. Shino reacted logically, he accepted what happened without any outbursts, knowing that they hadn't changed being who they were. Kiba's reaction on the other hand, was a bit more emotional. More like he raged at knowing that he had no chance with any of the girls and immediately distrusted Naruto for being a fox. The sand siblings trained with them, and revealed the attack plan to the Hokage. He'd be ready. When Orochimaru ordered the attack, the invaders would have a nasty surprise. The Chunin exams would be beginning in a couple of hours, and the hanyou were discussing the plans for the exams. "No matter what, we must make sure that all of us get promoted to be allowed to go on the mission. We won't be able to if we fail." "Naruto, that isn't technically true." everyone looked at Sakura for an explanation. "If there is a mission request to go save these nations, and the person requesting the mission pays enough while requesting specific teams, then they may go. But your right about the fact that they can't request a leave to go on their own until at least Chunin." Looks of surprise, astonishment, and boredom crossed the faces of the others. "Why the hell didn't you say something earlier?" questioned Neji. She just shrugged. "Anyway, lets just go in there, and kick some serious ass!" every body nodded and stepped in to the academy to begin the exams.

Training Ground 44 Tower Exhibition Room 5 Days Later:

"Those of you that have made it to this room," as the speech of the Hokage continued, Naruto was glancing around at everyone that had made it to the tower. The team from Otogakure, one from Amegakure, three from Iwagakure, seven from Kumogakure, two from Kirigakure, six from Konahagakure, four from Sunagakure, two from Waterfall, and one from Star. Twenty-seven teams had made it, which would make for one hell of a competition! Sarutobi was rapping up his speech about the wars and such, as he went to continue about this portion of the exam, a sickly looking Tokubetsu Jonin stepped forward, "Excuse me 'cough' Hokage-sama, but 'cough' if you don't 'cough' mind I'd like to explain 'cough' this portion." "Of course Hayate, proceed." "Thank you Hokage-sama. My name is Hayate Gekko; I will be the proctor of the final 'cough' portion of the Chunin Exam. As you 'cough' can see, there 'cough' are a lot of you. We will be 'cough' having a few preliminary 'cough' rounds to see which of you 'cough' will be competing in the finals." At this there were many shouts of rage. "There are too many. We 'cough' have to weed out the truly 'cough' weak from the exceptional. At this time, those that 'cough' believe that they can not 'cough' continue with the exam, may drop out now." Before the matches were set to begin, forty-one people had dropped out of the prelims. "If that is 'cough' all that are going to quit," he waited for several minutes, "Then this random electronic selector 'cough' shall now choose the first contestants."

The two selectors started to cycle through the names at a rapid pace; then the first one stopped on the name 'Inuzuka Kiba'. The second name stopped on an Iwa-nin named 'Ichimaru Hitsuya'. Everybody except the contestants left the arena. "I will not interfere 'cough' with your match. Just know that when I decide that 'cough' the match is over," his voice turned deadly serious, "I will end it, by any means necessary. Is that understood?" Their heads bobbed quickly. "Inuzuka Kiba 'cough' vs. Ichimaru Hitsuya, Hajime!" The two fighters leapt away from the other to get some room. Kiba studied his opponent from across the arena as the man flashed through a dozen hand seals and yelled out his jutsu, "Armor of Earth Jutsu". He soon wore a medieval styled armor of rock around his body. Once his armor was complete, he charged across the arena at Kiba. "Akamaru, catch!" a small pill fell from his hand toward his small dog. Akamaru leapt up and consumed it. "I don't know what your trying, but it's not going to work!" he failed to notice that the small white dog had turned red. Kiba jumped back a bit, "Do it Akamaru!" Hitsuya snapped his head toward the small dog, only to get a stream of urine in his eyes. "Ah! It burns," he uselessly tried to get it out with his armor still active. "Man Beast Clone Jutsu" Kiba took a feral appearance and Akamaru took Kiba's new appearance. "Gatsuuga" Hitsuya looked up, and got hit in the chest by twin tornados. His armor over his chest shattered as he went flying, only to meet the unforgiving concrete at the end of the arena. Hitsuya's armor crumpled as he fell to the floor and lay still. Hayate walked over to the prone form and checked his pulse. "He's alive, but 'cough' he could use a medic." The medics rushed out and put Hitsuya on the stretcher and took him out of the arena. The board flashed and started running through the names again. The first name selected was a kunoichi from Ame 'Higitsu Genkei' the second stopped on a kunoichi from Konaha 'Mitsami Kaname'. "The rules are the same, Hajime!" The Konaha girl was dropped faster than you can say chump. The girl spent more time on her looks and less time on her ninja abilities. The Ame girl used a type of clone jutsu involving a tiger. They greatly resembled the Inuzuka Clan's techniques, Kiba couldn't take his eyes of the girl. The matches went quickly from there. After three rounds, two of which resulted in double knock-outs, the selector ended on 'Aburame Shino' his opponent 'Zaku'. The fight happened exactly like expected. Zaku blasted Shino, only for the bug clone to scatter and descend on him. Clogging his pipes, and causing his arms to rip to shreds trying to fire his arm waves. Shikamaru's fight against Kin came next. He achieved victory by taking control of her through the string of her Genjutsu bell. Her head impacted the wall with massive force.

Sasuke's fight came next against the chakra draining Genin. The Genin never had the chance to use any of his jutsu. Sasuke's Lion's Barrage saw to that. Sasuke left afterimages as he blasted the other Genin in to the air with the Leaf Shadow Dance. When the Genin's back met the floor, Sasuke's foot propelling it, a burst of blood hit the cloth covering the lower half of his face. The medics took him away as he lay unconscious on the ground. Kankouro next had to fight a Leaf Genin that could extend his limbs and move all of his joints around. He defeated the Genin by threatening to break his neck until he forfeited. He'd tricked the man by switching with his puppet. 'Haruno Sakura' vs. 'Hitsugiya Genjuko' popped up on the screens. She turned and nodded to everybody else. Then jumped down in to the arena. Genjuko jumped after her. "Hajime", resonated through the arena. They stared at each other, then Genjuko jumped back away from her. She stayed where she was, her eyes never leaving his. His hands began to go through a series of seals. Half-way through them, he pitched forward. His face hit the ground, and he remained motionless. The Sakura in from of him phased out, and Sakura stood in behind him. Her hand slowly lowered from where his neck once was. "Subaku Temari" vs. "Tenten". They looked at each other, then nodded. They jumped in to the arena at the same time. "Subaku no Temari vs. Tenten, Hajime!"

They stared at each other for a minute, neither one moving. Temari's hand slowly reached behind her and clasped her battle fan, pulling it in front of her. Tenten reacted in an instant, grabbing scrolls along her waist. Weapons and wind jutsu flew across the open space between the two, stray weapons and gashes on the walls and floor littered the arena. The two panting combatants readied themselves for one last attack. The twin smoke dragons rose with the weapon scrolls, Tenten between them, and Temari flew through hand seals. The weapons flew in to the wind scythe, and passed through it. Temari leapt back, exhausted, and surrendered to the weapon mistress. All of the group applauded the fight, and congratulated both of the contestants. "Uzumaki Naruto" vs. "Uniseid Ichimaru". Naruto leaned over and made out with Hinata for a few seconds, her face flushed and a dazed look in her eyes once he withdrew. She stared aimlessly for a moment, her eyes seeing something none of the others could. She snapped back to reality when with his vulpine smirk firmly in place, he back flipped off the surrounding balcony and down the wall to the floor.

His opponent watched as he came toward the center of the ring. His eyes held disdain, his Iwa headband around his upper arm on the right. They stood across from each other, then Ichimaru's smirk turned evil. "She is very attractive," his eyes glanced up toward the Leaf's spectators, finally turning absolutely lecherous when landing on Hinata. Naruto's eyes turned into chips of frozen diamond, but the idiot decided to seal his fate. "I think that after she sees how badly you get the shit kicked out of you, she'll be on her knees in front of me sucking my…" he trailed off as his eyes turned back toward his opponent. His eyes widened as he took in his opponent. Naruto's eyes were bleeding in to red, his hair had started to stand on end. A loud crack split through the air, and Naruto's form was revealed to the arena. The fur on his ears and tails stood on end, his tails ridged, hands and claws flexing on their own, his eyes turned in to the Sharingan and began to spin more and more rapidly. To Ichimaru, his eyes changed from three tomoe to six kunai branching of from the empty black circle where his pupil should be. He closed his eyes to escape the images of his death at this guy's hands.

He opened his eyes, and looked around. What he found scared him shitless. Standing ten feet in front of him, was a nine-tailed thirty story fox glaring balefully at him. His opponent walked out from behind the foxes right leg. "For the next 120 hours, my great-uncle will crush you between his teeth. You will be the subject of this first time using the Tsukiyomi. In this world, I control everything. Now start running, you only have a head start of three seconds. Begin." Ichimaru wasted no time, jumping in to the nearest building. After the three count, Kyuubi crashed straight through and caught him up in his massive jaws and began to chew him up. His scream ripping from between Kyuubi's jaws. "119 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go." Naruto's voice floating through the air.

For several minutes, they both stood still. Then Ichimaru screamed. And continued to scream bloody murder, until he fell to the ground and lay still. His eyes gazed sightlessly at the wall and a small line of drool dribbling out of his mouth. Naruto breathing hard, walked over to the man and leaned in close to whisper in to his ear. "Don't ever look at Hinata again, or I'll kill you next time!" everybody stared at Naruto as he stepped back away from the downed man. "Victor, Uzumaki Naruto!" everyone of the Leaf group broke out in applause, while the rest of the arena remained silent.

"Akimichi Choji" vs. "Sukalimo Lee". Naruto put his illusion back in place and jumped back up in to the observation stand as the contestants jumped down in to the arena. "Hajime!". Choji flew through hand-seals at the same time as his opponent. They shouted out the names of their jutsu at the same time. "Partial-body Expansion jutsu!" the guy from Ame threw his umbrella in to the air as his jutsu took effect. "Rain of Needles Jutsu!". the umbrella spun and hurled thousands of senbon around the arena. Choji took refuge behind his massively expanded armored arm. The Ame-nin rushed forward to Choji just as the needles stopped raining down. Just as he reached him, he tripped over something. Rolling a couple of feet, he looked at where he fell, and saw a hand sticking out of the ground. He looked up, as a shadow covered his sight and saw a huge hand, just before it pummeled him in to unconsciousness. "Victor, Akimichi Choji!" The Leaf contingent let loose with the cheers again at their victory. "Hyuga Hinata" vs. "Yamanaka Ino". the two kunoichi looked at each other, before they leapt in to the arena. "Hajime!" they stepped back several feet from each other. "Lets see if which of us will win this fight," Hinata nodded. They leapt at each other, Ino flashing through seals and Hinata gathering chakra to her hands. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!". Hinata saw the flow of chakra flying toward her, and pulled a Heavenly Spin mid-air. Ino's mind hit the defense, and fell away from it. Hinata and Ino met in the air and Hinata whipped out over a dozen hits to Ino's body before her mind could return to it. They stared at each other, Ino panting and Hinata calmly, before Ino surrendered to the superior kunoichi. "Hyuga Neji" vs. "Sakumo Kiaza". Neji jumped down in to the arena, followed shortly by his opponent. After the performances that had been put on by the Leaf-nins, the guy was a little intimidated. "Hajime!" Neji launched straight in to the "64 palm attack" the guy went down, and stayed down. Lee and Gaara faced similar opponents. The next 2 fights were a couple of no mans from random villages. One of the no name matches resulted in a double KO, eliminating the Iwa-nins and the Kiri-nins from the finals. Once the prelims were done, the Hokage congratulated those that had made it to the finals. They were told to draw lots. Fourteen people left in the contest. The matches stacked up like this;

"Nara Shikamaru" vs. "Aburame Shino" match one.

"Higitsu Genkei" vs. "Inuzuka Kiba" Match two.

"Hyuga Hinata" vs. "Uzumaki Naruto" Match three.

"Tenten" vs. "Haruno Sakura" Match four.

"Uchiha Sasuke" vs. "Rock Lee" Match five.

"Akimichi Choji" vs. "Hyuga Neji" Match six.

"Subaku no Gaara" vs. "Metanome Wasari" Match seven.

"You will now be free for the next month to get in some training to develop new techniques for your matches coming up. I hope that you all will be promoted to the level of Chunin to better help the villages that you originate from. You are also welcome to explore the village during your stay here. You'll now be escorted though the Forest of Death back to the village." the Hokage turned, a smile filled with pride for his shinobi gracing his face.

Konaha Main Streets:

After leaving the forest, everybody went in their own direction. Couples gathered together on their own power. Naruto and Hinata met up at Ichiraku's Ramen and Sasuke with Sakura met up at training ground seven. Kiba and his opponent actually ended up meeting at one of the training grounds. They got in to a fight on which of their animal companions was better in battle. They traded blows and taunts back and forth, until exhausted, they fell in to each others arms in a make-out session. Tenten and Lee met up for their own training under their strange sensei. Lee was coming to understand exactly what it was that set Guy apart from everybody. His newly sensitive ears could easily pick up the loud voice of his mentor as everybody else could hear him. They tried to quiet him down as they continued with their training under the taijutsu master.

For a month, the only noteworthy event was Naruto being taken as the Toad Sage Jiraiya's apprentice and Hinata with Sakura being trained as the new apprentices. Kakashi ended up taking Sasuke as his apprentice. Lee was trained to a new extreme under Guy, as Guy gave Tenten to Hayate and Hiashi had taken Neji directly under his wing. Tsume Inuzuka took her son as her apprentice. Each of the Leaf nin competing gained a master. Tenten gained a sword and weapon master. Kiba had a master of animal jutsu to guide him against another animal user. Sasuke gained a jutsu master and power house. Hinata and Sakura gained a medical goddess, to train them and help fend of the invasion. Guy was taking Lee to a level never seen in the Ninja Nations. Hiashi proceeded to train Neji in ever Main Branch Family Hyuga technique. After he taught him the "Summoning Jutsu", which he shocked the hell out of his teacher by summoning Kyuubi no Kitsune. At half size, Kyuubi then gave him the Kitsune Jutsu and Summoning Scroll. He took to the jutsu contained with in like a fish to water. Jiraiya taught him as many of the jutsu as he could convert to match his own style. Going as far as to tell Naruto about his Sage Mode Taijutsu the Ancient Toad Sage taught whom Jiraiya had met in his youth, and told Naruto to try summon himself to the foxes summon plain.

It took him several days, but he succeeded. His test to hear about his destiny and anything more from the Kitsune Sage was to create a technique. The technique had to be absolutely devious and worthy of the Kitsune Clan. He showed the Sage of Mount Fuji the Oiroke no Jutsu in human form. The Kitsune Sage proved to the world, that being a pervert was not limited to human beings, as he rocketed back from the worlds biggest nosebleed. Kitsune, being known for being masters of seduction, appreciate beauty in all forms. Except snakes, just something weird about snakes. No Kitsune could recognize beauty in a serpent. No other sentient creature could ignore an amorous Kitsune with seduction on its mind, being natural shape-shifters.

The Sage spoke in a slight nasally voice, having cotton swabs in your nostrils will do that. "From what I've seen, your destiny can travel one of four paths. Path one, leads down the path of the guardian. What I mean by that is that you will be the piece that keeps peace through out the world. The second path, leads forth to the conqueror. You will be the lord of all the world and you will rule with an iron fist. No one shall be free until you are finally killed in combat. The third path leads to the one of the ronin. You will go, battle to battle. Never having a permanent home in any country, moving when the time seems right. This is also the path of all the summon sages. And the fourth path is that of the ruler. You will rule over a small part of the world, a country maybe two. Your subjects will prosper and live long as you command. Hard times approach often and you will deal with them as you see fit. In every one of the visions, there was a dragon girl. She was central to each of these paths.

The guardian path, she was happy but unfulfilled in you and somehow herself. But she remained faithful and bore you two sons. She was happy that you would be with her and that she could produce you children. The path of the conqueror, you were weeping in front of a grave and a man with a sword tried to sneak up on you. He made his intent clear when he raised the blade, your hand shot out and took his head off before he realized he'd been noticed. Blood was splashed across her grave and you said something as madness took over, but I was not privy to what was spoken. On the ronin path, she was happy with the three children around her to start with. You both live for a very long time and she bares you many children. You built a compound, and created a new clan. As you continued to travel across a nation. I don't know which continent it was. She stayed at the compound, raising your children and waiting for the times you would come to her. She never lays with another man being your mate. Something very dark happens though and it could lead to you dropping this path, and picking up the conqueror's path. The ruler's path takes you against some of the strongest opponents in the known world. I don't know what happens to your mate, but I don't see her on this path. I know she doesn't leave you, but I can't see her. That is what I see for your destiny. I will give you the scroll for the Sage Arts of the Kitsune, but you must not read it until you know which path your lead to. Destiny can't be denied, but it can guided. Trust in your self, and the Kyuubi inside you. Never let the love of the dragon girl go. Do not repeat what you have been told, until the time comes for it. Now be gone. I have much I must contemplate."

The rest of the month passed swiftly. Sakura achieved another level on her Sharingan by increasing the tomoe to two in both eyes. Sasuke discovered Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan, and asked him how to unleash it from the dormant state. "I honestly don't know how I got the stupid thing. I was so pissed off from what that guy said about Hinata-chan, I just flipped out." "My brother said he achieved his by killing his best friend. He told me that the grief caused his eyes to mutate in to the Mangekyo Sharingan." They spent the next couple of nights examining Naruto's eyes and researching the Uchiha historical scrolls. Since the Sharingan had mutated from the Byakugan, only five people had activated the Mangekyo. They came across an excerpt from a personal journal of one Onimaru Uchiha, …"The first man to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan was a man by the name Sounga Uchiha. He had activated his Mangekyo by risking his life for the leader of the clan, Madara Uchiha. He had been found guilty for "tainting the bloodline" as the Uchiha Elder Council called it and sentenced to death. Madara Uchiha, the second man to get the eyes, had killed his best friend gaining him the Mangekyo. He had left the village shortly after that. When his brother found out, he became so enraged, his eyes transformed in to the Mangekyo. He left Konaha to hunt down Madara. He found him at the place that would later become known as the Valley of the End, where he confronted Madara. However Madara was prepared. During the battle, the brothers fought with a savageness unrivaled since the war between Samurai and Shinobi on this continent. They fought for several hours, until it became clear that Madara was the stronger of the two. With a final blow, Madara killed his younger brother. When Shodaime and his brother who would later become the Nindaime came across the scene, Madara was standing and staring at the corpse of his little brother. The three fought, Madara being exhausted stood no chance. It was believed that during this battle, the Shodaime received the wound that would result in his death by taking the blow meant for his brother. It was believed that Madara received a fatal wound and fled." That left the two a lot to think about concerning their own eyes.

After the history lesson, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto got together to try and force Sasuke's Sharingan to mutate. They continuously failed, until at Sasuke's urging, Naruto put him under the Tsukiyomi to force the transformation. The method failed to change his eyes to the Mangekyo, and left him in a state of shock for a couple of hours. The entire group gathered together the day before the Exams to double check their plans for the Exams and afterwards during the invasion. Shikamaru came up with a dozen back up plans in case any of the original plans failed. The couples then went to enjoy themselves for the rest of the night.

All of the Chunin hopefuls rose before the sun had crested the Hokage Monument, in preparation of the Exams later that day. The Exams where set for 1 P.M., everyone was slightly nervous as they readied their gear. Those competing in the matches were checking and double checking their weapons and armor while those not competing where readying their own equipment for the invasion of the Sound Ninja. The Sand ninja had been made aware of the situation and were set up to pull their support of their ninja at the start of the invasion. Basically cancelling the summon that Orochimaru was using them for. The hours passed by quickly for the competitors. They were kept apart from the other people competing, to keep them form fighting before the Exam and resulting in disqualification. The stadium filled with dignitaries, nobles, and the regular citizens of the Fire Country as well as the surrounding nations. The competitors started showing up twenty minutes before one. Soon, the stadium was filled to capacity and all those competing had all arrived. The same sickly looking Jonin from the prelims came out of one of the boxes, "Would those 'cough' other than Shikamaru and Shino 'cough' please leave the arena floor," everybody except Shikamaru and Shino proceeded in to one of the spectator boxes. "Nara Shikamaru vs. Aburame Shino, Hajime!"

_I know I left it off at a cliff-hanger, but I have a legitimate reason for it!! I am going to start the next chapter with each of the fights in detail. I know it's kind of a pain in the ass, but I think that's the way I should begin the next chapter. Anyway, thanks to all of those that have read and reviewed my story so far and to those yet to do so. I'm going to be adding a few body modification bloodline limits and maybe some elemental control bloodlines as well. I promise to update a lot sooner from now on. Ja Ne folks._


End file.
